Our Love
by u.sakura23
Summary: Ketika pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dipadang rumput. Hingga terjalinlah sebuah kisah. /Sasusaku/ Inspirasi dari lagu Surat cinta untuk starla/ DLDR/ Sasusaku


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

But the story is mine

Song by VIrgoun

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

 **Ku tuliskan kenangan tentang  
Caraku menemukan dirimu  
Tentang apa yang membuatku mudah  
Berikan hatiku padamu**

Siang itu saat dirinya masih kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama. Ia Uchiha Sasuke baru saja pulang bersama sahabatnya Naruto. Seperti biasanya ia mendengarkan celotehan sang sahabat, sesekali ia juga mengumamkan sesuatu. Tak ada yang special hari itu sepertinya. Ketika melewati padang rumput yang dulu sering ia gunakan bermain dengan teman temannya sewaktu kecil, neteranya terpaku oleh sesosok gadis yang kira kira seusianya tengah memainkan dandelion. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang sewarna permen kapas itu. Tanpa ia sadar ia berhenti berjalan dan terus memandangi sosok itu, membiarkan sahabat pirangnya berjalan sendirian. Perlahan ia mendekati sosok itu sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil ketika gadis itu terjatuh. Membantu gadis itu untuk bangkit tanpa memperdulikan suara Naruto yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu mengabaikan luka dilututnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih disertai senyum kecil yang manis. Entah kebetulan atau apa rumah gadis itu terletak tepat disamping rumahnya. Dan esok paginya disekolah ia menemukan gadis itu memeperkenalkan diri. 'Bahkan aku baru tahu namanya hari ini' batin Sasuke dalam hati, yang menrutuki kebodohannya.

"Haruno Sakura desu." Ucapnya didepan kelas dan sedikit kaget saat melihat Sasuke juga berada dikelas yang sama.

.

.  
.

.

 **Takkan habis sejuta lagu  
Untuk menceritakan cantikmu  
'kan teramat panjang puisi  
'tuk menyuratkan cinta ini**

Ini adalah tahun keempatnya ia dan Sakura berteman. Gadis itu masih tetap sama. Sifatnya yang ramah, cantik, dan bersemangat dan …..tidak peka. Biasanya para gadis yang akan menulis surat untuk dirinya. Namun sekarang ia yang akan menulis surat untuk Sakura. Terdengar tidak bisa dipercaya memang, namun itulah kenyataanya. Ucapan Naruto terniang sejenak dikepalanya 'ungkapkanlah Teme, aku tahu itu dari dulu'. Sasuke bukannya tidak paham atau apa namun sahabat pirangnya itu juga mencintai Sakura sama dengannya. Kali ini ucapan kakaknyalah yang terniang dikepala ravennya. 'Jangan jadi pengecut Sasuke, Jadilah Uchiha sejati'. Ucapan Itachi saat ia menemukan belahan jiwannya. Lagi kali ini Sasuke meremas kertasnya. Melihat kesamping kanan hendak keluar kamar, namun onxy nya menangkap gitarnya. Sebersit ide muncul dikepalanya. Menghiraukan rasa hausnya dan selukiskan sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya ia mengambil kertas dan penanya, tak lupa gitar coklat yang sekarang ada dipangkuannya. 'Kali ini akan ku buat hal yang akan kau kenang selamanya Sakura'

 **Telah habis sudah cinta ini  
Tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia  
Karena telah ku habiskan  
Sisa cintaku hanya untukmu**

Pemuda tampan itu melangkah kepanggung dengan sebuah gitar. Tepat dihari kelulusan mereka ditingkah senior high school itu, ia berniat mengungkapkan kepada yang ia cintai. Dihadapan seluruh murid bahkan dihadapan wali murid bahkan guru. "Lagu ini hanya aku buat untukmu Sakura." Teriakkan teriakan langsung terdengar dari seluruh siswi yang menontonnya. Lagu yang ia beri judul 'A Letter for Sakura' lagu yang berisi perasaannya kepada gadis merah jambu yang kini menatap matanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lagu masih mengalun namun gadis gulali itu berlari mendekati panggung dan menaikinya. Menitikan air mata haru ia memeluk seorang pria yang selama ini membuat jantungnya tidak sehat hanya karena senyum kecilnya. Membuat jam tidurnya berkurang hanya dengan perhatian kecil yang ia berikan. Pemuda yang selalu dijuluki cool oleh para pengemarnya, namun ia malah lebih hangat dari Naruto. Tanpa diberi tahupun seisi sekolah sudah tahu apa hubungan mereka sekarang.

 **Aku pernah berpikir tentang  
Hidupku tanpa ada dirimu  
Dapatkah lebih indah dari  
Yang ku jalani sampai kini**

Hari yang membahagiakan bagi sepasang pengantin yang tengah menatap satu sama lain itu. Pernikahan yang tidak terlalu mewah yang bertema outdoor itu dilaksanakan ditempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dipadang rumput yang kini menjadi taman bunga tersebut mereka berdua meningat pertemuan pertama mereka delapan tahun lalu. Padang yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka dimulai.

 **Aku selalu bermimpi tentang  
Indah hari tua bersamamu  
Tetap cantik rambut panjangmu  
Meskipun nanti tak hitam lagi**

Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika ia mendorong ranjang pasien itu tergesa gesa. Uchiha Sasuke nama pria itu. Tak lama kemudian keluarganya den keluarga isterinya Uchiha Sakura datang secara bersamaan. Pikirannya kalut bahkan ia hampir meneteskan air mata. Hampir dua jam ia dan keluargannya menunggu kabar dari dalam ruangan itu, namun tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup itu kemudian terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter yang ber name tag Shizune tersebut. "Keluarga Nyonya Uchiha Sakura?" pertanyaan tersebut langsung membuat seluruh keluarga itu mendekati sang dokter. "Saya suaminya, bagaimana keadaanya dok?" tanya Sasuke terlihat sekali raut cemas dari wajah yang biasanya berwajah datar tersebut. "Selamat istri Anda melahirkan seorang putrid yang cantik." Ucap dokter tersebut diiringi nelaan napas lege dari sang ayah baru, disertai senyum tipisnya. Kebahagiaan rumah tangganya bertambah dengan hadirnya malaikat kecil tersebut. Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk dan menghampiri isterinya. Dirinya disambut dengan senyum manis yang masih sama seperti Sembilan tahun lalu da ia berharap senyum itu masih akan sama ketika mereka tua nanti. "Selamat datang Uchiha Sarada." Ucapnya pelan, sambil mengelus pipi putrinya yang baru lahir tersebut. Mengecup pelan surai merah muda sang istri sembari terus tersenyum memandangi dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut.

 **Bila habis sudah waktu ini  
Tak lagi berpijak pada dunia  
Telah aku habiskan sisa hidupku  
Hanya untukmu**

Tidak selamanya rumah tangga itu mulus. Itu yang Sasuke pelajari ketika ada gelombang masalah dalam rumah tangganya. Saat putrinya masih berusia lima tahun. Saat Sakura melihat noda merah dikemejanya. Saat Sakura melihatnya makan bersama dengan Shion, sekertarisnya. Itu memang salahnya menolong Shion yang hampir pingsan itu yang ternyata mempunyai perasaan khusus untuknya. Bukan salah Sakura yang saat itu memang datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Bukan salah Shion juga yang ternyata menyukai dirinya. Kemarahan Sakura bahkan membuat wanita itu bersikap acuh padanya. Ia bukannya tidak mau menjelaskan hanya saja ia tahu bahwa jika Sakura marah besar seperti ini hanya ada satu cara menjelasnkan semuanya. Menulis sebuah surat dan ia letakan disisi tempat tidur mereka sebelum ia berangkat bekerja. Namun ketika ia kembali surat itu seperti tidak tersentuh. Sasuke mengambilnya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat tulisan panjangnya telah berganti menjadi dua kata tulisan tanggan sang istri yang akan menambah kebahagaiaan rumah tangga mereka. Segera saja ia mencari sosok sang istri yang tengah duduk diayunan dihalaman belakang bersama sang putri. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju keduannya dan memeluk sang istri. "Terima kasih Sakura." Ucapnya berkali kali sambil terus memeluk Sakura. Putrinya yang sedari tadi menatap kedua orang tuannya bingung. Bahkan kemarin mereka masih seperti dua orang yang tidak kenal. Namun sore ini binar bahagia menghiasai wajah keduanya. Sakura yang melihat putrinya kebingungan mengambil tangan Sarada –putrinya- dan menepelkannya ke perutnya yang masih rata. "Katakan hallo pada adikmu Sarada." Ucapan Mamanya membuatnya melebarkan matanya. "Apa itu artinya aku akan menjadi kakak Mama, Papa?" dan anggukan keduannya membuat gadis kecil itu menjerit senang.

 **Bila musim berganti  
Sampai waktu terhenti  
Walau dunia membenci  
Ku kan tetap di sini**

Hari yang mendung, hari ini tepat tahun ke 40 ia bertemu cintanya, detak jantungnya, dan cahanyanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya wanita itu meninggalkan putra putrinya, dan meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Hari ini pertama kalinya Sarada melihat ayahnya menangis setelah kematian neneknya 20 yang lalu. Walaupun hanya sesaat namu airmata itu tetap mengalir. Ia sedih ibunya meninggalkannya, meninggalkan adiknya dan meninggalkan ayahnya. Namun ia juga tidak dapat melawan takdir Tuhan. Malam ini hujan mengaburkan tangisan keluarga Uchiha karena kehilanggan sosok yang sangat mereka sayangi.

 **Karena telah ku habiskan sisa cintaku  
Hanya untukmu**

Pagi ini mendung masih juga mengantung seolah akan ada kesediahan yang terjadi. Dan duka itu memang terjadi sehari telah kematian ibunya Sarada harus mengiklaskan sang ayah menyusul ibunya, adiknya yang memang pendiam tambah menjadi diam ketika mengetahui bahwa ayahnya juga meninggalkannya. Dan benar awan itu memang menjadi tanda bahwa ada satu nyawa lagi yang telah berpulang.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu Sarada dan Shisui –adiknya- berniat membersihkan gudang. Memilah dokumen yang berharga yang akan ia tetap simpan dan dokumen yang tidak berharga yang akan ia jual. "Nee san lihat apa yang aku temukan." Perkataan adiknya membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang adik yang telah berada dibelakangnya. "A Letter For Sakura? Ini tulisan tangan papa." Kata Sarada yakin. "Dan buku ini?" tanya Shisui. Sarada mengeja huruf disampulnya. "Dan ini kisah tentang mereka berdua." Keduanya tersenyum tipis.

The End

Maapin masih banyak kekurangan sana sini, maklumlah masih newbie. Setelah sekian lama jadi si-ders akhirnya berani update juga. Hiks jadi keinget perjuangan mereka berdua.


End file.
